merlin's birthday surprise
by camelot4eva
Summary: after recieving his presents from Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and his mum. What is it that Morgana has given him? hmm. some A/G as well. enjoy


**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

Merlin was tidying Arthur's room whilst Arthur was getting ready for bed 'so Merlin, how old will you be tomorrow?'

'21,'

Arthur frowned 'you're two years younger than me? I thought you was the same age,'

'Nope,'

'21 eh? That's an important age,'

'Well it was for you because that's when you became crowned prince of Camelot. Me, I'm just a servant, it's nothing special, it's just going to be a normal day,'

'Wanna bet,' Arthur mumbled, Merlin looked up 'what did you say?'

'Nothing Merlin. That will be all. You can go now,'

'Right. Night Arthur,' Merlin said as he put out the candles before leaving the room.

_Earlier that day._

Arthur entered Morgana's chambers 'Arthur?' Arthur dipped his head 'Morgana, I wonder if I could speak to Guinevere privately?'

'Of course,' she said smiling. Arthur walked up to Gwen, took hold of her hand and led her into the servants quarters.

'What is it Arthur?' Gwen said as Arthur shut the door behind him 'Merlin's birthday is tomorrow, he'll be 21,'

'21? How did you know that?'

'I asked Gaius,'

'This makes things awkward, before I didn't know what to get him, I was going to have a look at what I could afford later, but with it being his 21st, it's a big thing,'

'Well I was thinking Guinevere, your gift to him doesn't have to cost you anything,' Gwen frowned at Arthur 'what do you mean?'

'Well, your gift to him can be Morgana, in a round about way,'

'I'm still not sure what you mean Arthur,'

'Well we know that Merlin is in love with Morgana, as he has told us loads of times. And we know that she loves him as she has told us loads of times. So it's about time they found out how they both feel about one another,'

'But Arthur, Merlin not come out and tell Morgana and she not come out and tell Merlin,'

'I know that. Morgana said if Merlin did love her then she'd do something about it. So your gift to Merlin is to get Morgana in the servants quarters next to my chambers tomorrow at noon, there, she will hear how Merlin feels about her,'

'How are you going to get Merlin to talk though?'

'Oh please Guinevere, as far as Merlin is concerned, it's just me and him in my chambers and the servants quarters are empty. As for him talking about it, his feelings have gotten stronger, because all I have to do is say her name and he starts,'

'So after Morgana hears it's then up to her to do something,'

'Yep. And if I know Morgana as well as I think I do, she most definitely will,'

'So my gift to Merlin is to get Morgana to hear how he feels about her. What are you getting him?'

'I've already got it. Though it wasn't easy, he's been following about everywhere the last couple of days, so I had to get it in the middle of the night, which was even harder because there were guards guarding the room,'

Gwen frowned 'what have you got him?' she asked again

'A magic book,'

'Magic book? I thought your father destroyed everything magical,'

'No. Some things he kept, although I can't imagine why if he says all magic is evil. I mean you've only got to take one look at Merlin to know that's not true. Anyway, this room has several magical things in there including this book. No-one will ever find out that it's missing because the only person who goes in there is me, seeing as it's my responsibility guarding the room. Besides he only has one magic book and that's what Gaius gave him when he first arrived, I suspect he knows it word for word now,'

Gwen smiled at Arthur 'what a lovely gift, I'm sure he'll appreciate it very much,'

'as he will yours,' Gwen smiled again and stood on her toes to place a kiss on Arthur's lips 'I like how you're doing something this nice for Merlin, it shows you really care about him,'

'Well not really, the sooner those two get together the sooner my earache will go,'

'well if you're doing this for your own benefit and not because you care about Merlin then I can't show you _my appreciation_ for helping with my gift for Merlin,' Arthur's face dropped 'Guinevere,' he moaned, but she just smiled and walked past him to open the door 'see you later Arthur,' she said, winking at him before closing the door behind her.

_Merlin's birthday_

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and placed his breakfast down on the table before opening the curtains to let the morning sun shine through the windows, landing on Arthur's face 'Arthur, time to get up,' Arthur opened his eyes briefly before closing them again '_Merlin_, are you trying to blind me?'

'Sorry Arthur, your breakfast is on table,'

'Thanks Merlin,' Arthur got out of bed and walked over to Merlin and slapped him playfully on the back 'Happy birthday mate,'

'Thanks.'

After eating his breakfast, Arthur went behind the screen to get dressed whilst Merlin cleared up after him. When he emerged from behind the screen he saw that Merlin was about to leave the room 'where are you going?'

'Well, you've finished with your breakfast, I've tidied up so I'm just going to return your breakfast tray to the kitchens,'

'No, leave that. Don't you want your present?'

'Present? You didn't have to get me anything,'

'I know that, but I wanted to,' Arthur walked over to the cupboard on his wall which Merlin knew was where he kept all his private things, even Merlin had never seen it open, until now.

Opening it Merlin saw a book and some jewellery, which he figured once belonged to his mother. Taking the book out, he closed the cupboard door and walked up to Merlin 'there you go. Happy birthday,'

'Thank you,' Merlin said as he took the book off him. He opened the book and scanned some of the pages before looking up at Arthur with shocked look on his face 'Arthur, this is a magic book,'

'It is, I'm guessing the one Gaius gave you when you first arrived, you know word for word,'

'I do,' he replied, chuckling before looking at the book again.

'I know I don't have to tell you this because you'll do it anyway, but, make sure that you hide that book well, because in the vaults of the castle, there is a room that has magical objects in there, along with this book, now, no-one will find it missing because guarding that room is my responsibility and I'm the only one who goes in that room.'

Merlin frowned 'if Uther hates all magic and anything to do with magic, then why have a room full of magical objects?'

'To draw out sorcerers, they make attempts to get something, they get caught, arrested and executed,'

'Right. I'll be careful, and thank you again Arthur and thank you for trusting me,'

'No problem, your welcome and it should be me thanking you for trusting me enough to tell me about your magic, given who my father is,' Merlin laughed 'do you mind if I take this and hide it before taking your breakfast tray away?'

'Oh don't bother about that, I'll get someone else to take the tray away, you just hide that book and enjoy the rest of the morning, I won't be needing you until noon,'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, now get going,' Merlin hide the book under his jacket 'thanks Arthur,' he said smiling before leaving.

'What have you got there Merlin?' asked Gaius

Merlin closed the door behind him and walked up to Gaius 'my present from Arthur,' Gaius took the book of Merlin and looked through it 'this is a magic book Merlin. Where did Arthur get this from?'

'He said from a room inside one of the castle vaults,'

'Then you must be extra careful if he got it from there,'

'Oh I will, and he's already told me to keep it safe and well hidden,'

'Good, make sure you do. You're going to have to find a bigger hiding place to keep you books,'

'Why? There's enough room under that floorboard for two books,'

'Yes, but, I've also got you a book Merlin. Well, it's from me and your mum. When I went away for a couple of days last week, I went to see your mum, she got the book beforehand and when I met her in the forest last week I gave her half of what the book cost. As magic is allowed is Bayard's kingdom your mother purchased the book from there. It's a magic book, but not like your old one or the one Arthur has just given you.' Gaius bent down and picked up a book that was under his table and handed it to Merlin. 'This book is full of spells, purely for healing wounds, and as clumsy as you are and the fact that you and Arthur practically go looking for trouble, I feel it will come in handy.'

Merlin smiled 'thank you Gaius,'

'You're welcome my boy,' Gaius said moving forward to give him a hug 'so, what's Arthur got you doing today?'

'Nothing. I took him his breakfast, then he said to take the rest of the morning off as he won't need me until noon,'

'So what are you going to do?'

'I think I'm going to take the book Arthur gave me and try out some new spells. And I know, before you say anything, I'll make sure I'm not seen,' he took the book off Gaius and put down the book Gaius and his mum brought him and headed back out of the door.

Gaius picked up the book of healing spells of his table and walked into Merlin's room, put it under the loose floorboard along with the other spell book that he gave Merlin when he first arrived in Camelot, then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Gwen walked into Morgana's chambers and found Morgana sitting by the window looking down into the courtyard. Walking up to her, Gwen saw that she was smiling 'looking down into the courtyard, big smile on your face. Am I right in guessing that Merlin is down there somewhere?'

'You are,' Morgana replied, still looking out of the window.

'Um, Morgana? I've come to ask a couple of favours, if you don't mind,'

Seeing Merlin disappear from view, she turned her attention to Gwen 'of course. I'll do whatever I can for you, you know that,' Gwen smiled 'well the first favour is; Arthur has given Merlin the rest of the day off, so I wondered if I could as well, to spend the day with Arthur?'

'Of course you can. What's the next favour?'

'Well, for the last five nights I have been sleeping in the room next to yours because of your dreams, so I thought I'd surprise him, and to do that I can't get ready at home then walk to his chambers dressed like, well, you know. So I thought I'd get ready in the servants quarters next to his chambers,'

'That's a great idea, but where do I come into all this?'

'I wondered if you could help me get ready?'

Morgana smiled 'of course I can,' she stood up and circled Gwen 'you're about the same size as me, I've got something that you can wear that will really leave him speechless, you go to the servants quarters now whilst I dig it out, it's somewhere in my wardrobe, and I'll meet you there,' Gwen smiled 'thank you Morgana,' she said before leaving.

Arriving at Arthur's chambers, for the first time Gwen walked in without knocking to see Arthur sat at his table, drumming his fingers upon the surface. When he saw Gwen enter he stood up 'well?'

'She's on her way, she thinks Merlin has been given the day off, so I've asked her if she can help me get ready in the servants quarters next to your chambers, because as I have not shared a night with you for five nights I wanted to surprise you whilst Merlin is not here,'

Arthur smirked 'surprise me in what way Guinevere?' he asked teasingly as he moved closer to her 'Morgana says it will make you speechless,'

'I'll look forward to it,' he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist 'I bet you will,' she kissed him on the lips before moving out of his grip 'I better go next door, Morgana will be here any minute,'

'Right, I'll go and get Merlin,' as Gwen went one way towards the servants quarters, Arthur went the other way and headed out of his chambers.

Walking down the corridor, Arthur passed Morgana and noticed a piece of a red silky material folded up in her arms, pretending that he didn't notice her carrying anything, he smiled at her and nodded his head 'Morgana.'

'Arthur,' she replied.

As Arthur turned the corner he couldn't help but picture Gwen in that slip that Morgana was carrying, whilst thinking _it's alright giving me a surprise that will make me speechless, but seeing her in that red slip. She is going to be the death of me._

Morgana walked into the servants quarters and found Gwen sat on a chair waiting 'are you ready? We'll get your hair and that done first, then you can put this on,' she unfolded what she had in her arms and showed Gwen, who had a shocked look on her face 'Morgana, that will barely cover anything,'

Morgana gave Gwen one of her cheekiest smiles 'I know. Right then lets get started.'

After a while of Morgana helping Gwen to surprise Arthur, they heard Arthur's chamber doors open, Gwen gasped as well as Morgana as they both looked at the door that led to Arthur's chambers.

'What's he doing here? I didn't think he'd be here yet,' Gwen said, trying her best to look and act surprised.

They both heard Arthur say something 'who's he talking to?' Morgana asked as she crept towards the door with Gwen to listen.

'You really are cranky when you don't get your own way aren't you?'

'I am NOT cranky Merlin, it's just that, I haven't seen Guinevere properly these last few days because she's had to stay with Morgana, because she's been having some bad nights recently and-' Arthur turned to face Merlin and saw that he had a smile on his face 'oh Merlin don't start this again,' Merlin shook his head before looking at Arthur 'start what?'

'You know very well what. Every time I mention Morgana you stand there with that idiotic grin on your face,'

'I love her Arthur,' he said looking down. Arthur sighed 'I know you do mate, the sooner you tell her the better for all of us,'

'You mean the better for you, if I tell Morgana I love her she will just probably laugh it off, servants are not supposed to fall in love with ladies of the court,'

'Handmaidens are not supposed to fall in love with the crowned prince either, but Guinevere has, and she's more cautious than you,'

Merlin sighed 'I'm sorry Arthur, I can't. I can't tell her I love her only to get rejected then have to face her everyday. I couldn't do it. And I know Gwen is more cautious than me, but you made the first move, and it wasn't like she could reject you and slap you if she wanted to, because you're the crown prince. Morgana could me though, because I'm just a servant, always will be.'

Merlin ran his hand through his hair 'if you don't need me until I bring you supper later on tonight, is it alright if leave? I just want a bit of time to myself,'

'Of course, see you later Merlin,' Merlin smiled and nodded his head 'thanks Arthur,' he said before leaving.

Morgana backed away from the door and sat down looking at Gwen 'you knew about this didn't you?'

'That he loved you? Yes,'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'It wasn't my secret to tell,' Gwen looked at Morgana and found her staring at the wall.

'Morgana? Morgana?' when she didn't respond, Gwen waved her hand in front of Morgana's face.

Morgana blinked and shook her head before standing up to face Gwen 'I, I need time to think, you go into Arthur and spend some time with him, I wish to be alone,' Morgana turned to leave before stopping 'I know it's Merlin's birthday today, do you know how old he is?'

'21.'

'Right. Well take the rest of the day off, I will not need you until tomorrow, until Arthur just said, I didn't realise I hogged you so much,'

'It's fine Morgana. You don't have to give me the rest of the day off,'

'No really, I insist, I want some time to myself to think. If you or Arthur see Merlin can you tell him to come and see me around eight tonight please? I have his present,'

'Of course,' Gwen said as Morgana left.

As soon as she did Gwen went through the other door into Arthur's chambers and saw Arthur stood by his window, turning, he looked Gwen up and down before speaking 'you're still in your lilac dress, why aren't you wearing that red slip I saw Morgana carrying?'

'I was about to change into it when we both heard you and Merlin enter and start talking, and anyway if I had it on, I wouldn't have had it on for long.'

Arthur laughed before looking serious 'so? Did it work? Did she hear?'

'She did. She gave me the rest of the day off to spend with you, she said she will not want me until tomorrow. She asked if I knew that Merlin loved her, I told her I did but couldn't tell her because it wasn't my secret to tell,'

'Where is she now?'

'Gone for a walk, I think, she said she needed to have a think and be on her own for a while. But she did say that when you or I see Merlin can we tell him that she wants to see him at eight tonight to give him his present,'

Arthur nodded 'do you think that she'll tell him then?'

'I don't think so, she says she needs to think,'

'She also said a while ago that if she found out that Merlin loved her she would tell him that she loves him as well,'

'Not right away Arthur, she needs to think about how she's going to tell him,'

'What's to think about? She should just walk up to Merlin, tell him she loves him as well, then they can get together.'

Gwen stared at Arthur 'you can't seriously think that it's that easy? She can't just walk up to him and say "I love you" then stand there and wait for him to say it back,'

'Why not? You and I do it all the time,'

'Yes but we're together,' Arthur sighed 'so what can we do?'

'Nothing, we've done what we can. It's up to Morgana now.'

In the evening, Merlin entered Arthur's chambers with his supper to find him and Gwen sat at his table holding hands whilst laughing. Arthur looked up when Merlin entered 'ah Merlin, have you enjoyed your birthday?'

'Yes thank you,'

'I'll have to give you your present later Merlin, it's um, it's not quite ready yet,'

Merlin smiled 'that's alright Gwen, thank you,'

'What did Gaius get you?' asked Arthur

'He and my mum put their money together and got me a magic book, my mum went to Bayard's kingdom to buy it, it is a book full of healing spells. Gaius says it will come in handy, given how clumsy I am and that we both go looking for trouble,'

Arthur laughed 'well yes you are rather clumsy, and as for we both go looking for trouble, that's more true in your case than it is mine,'

'Whatever you say Arthur,'

Arthur smiled 'what are you going to do now for the rest of the evening?'

'I'm just going to sit in my room and read through my new books,'

'Well before you do that, Morgana wants to see you in her chambers at eight, to give you her present,'

'But it's almost that time now,'

'You best get going now then,'

'Right then, I'll lock you in. Night Arthur, night Gwen,' Merlin turned and walked out closing and locking the door behind him.

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door and waited. 'Come on in Merlin,' he heard her call, taking a deep breath he entered.

'Arthur and Gwen said you wanted to see me, to give me my present,' Morgana smiled 'yes, but before I do, I have a confession to make,' Morgana sighed before carrying on 'Because Arthur and Gwen haven't seen much of each other lately, I gave Gwen the rest of the day off and went with her to the servants quarters next to Arthur's chambers to help her get ready so she could surprise him, halfway through doing this, we heard you and Arthur come in and I overheard everything,'

'Oh god,' Merlin said as he started to back away towards the door whilst shaking his head. Morgana walked forward and grabbed hold of his hands to stop him leaving 'Merlin, it's ok, there's no need to panic, I want you to know that everything you told Arthur about you not being able to tell me, you couldn't be more wrong, if I was to laugh in your face, it would be through joy and relief because I feel exactly the same way about you. If you don't believe me, ask Arthur and Gwen, I've told them enough times.'

Merlin laughed 'so have I,' Morgana smiled and let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When they broke apart she stepped back from him 'happy birthday Merlin,'

'Thank you,'

'Would you like your present now?' Merlin smiled and nodded.

Smiling, Morgana turned her back on him then looked at him over her shoulder 'I'm your present. Lock the door before you unwrap me,' still smiling, Merlin walked away from Morgana to lock the door, then walked back over to her, where she was waiting for him.

'Guinevere, do you mind telling me where we are going?'

'You'll soon see, come on,' not saying another word, Arthur just continued to follow Gwen until he realised that they were outside the servants quarters that led to Morgana's chambers 'Guinevere, what are we doing here?' instead of answering him, Gwen just smiled and said 'very quiet now,' before opening the door and indicating Arthur to follow.

When the door closed behind them Gwen took hold of Arthur's hand and led him to the other door 'this is why Merlin didn't show up for work this morning,' she said whispering as she opened the door. Looking over Gwen's shoulder, Arthur saw Morgana fast asleep in her bed with her head on Merlin's chest who was also asleep with his arms wrapped around Morgana. 'About time,' he said in a whisper 'come on, lets leave them to it,' he smiled and closed the door to let them have their privacy.

_Hope you enjoyed it __J _

_Review?_


End file.
